


Hannibal: Super Psycho Love

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hannibal TV series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Simon Curtis-Super Psycho Love, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice is caught dancing to a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal: Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for my lack of writing in my Hannibal story...also this song just fits the whole Hannibal/Clarice theme, doesn't it? :D
> 
> Here's the full song https://youtu.be/FHc_j2roK1s

Clarice was making her bed as her hips swayed to the song playing on her Ipod, Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. She wore a black racer back tank top and black lace cheeky panties, which wasn't her normal sleep wear but she had been slacking off on her laundry and these kind of sleep wear were at the bottom of her drawer. Clarice had received them as a gag gift from her friends, in case she ever decided to pull her head from her studying and actually date.

**_Something lately drives me crazy_ **   
**_Has to do with how you make me_**   
**_Struggle to get your attention_**   
**_Calling you brings apprehension_**   
**_Texts from you and sex from you_**   
**_Are things that are not so uncommon_**   
**_Flirt with you you're all about it_**   
**_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_**

She lifted her arms above her head as her hips moved in a circular motion, a small smiled appearing on her lips when she found her stuffed dragon that her adopted mother had gotten her at a fair.

It still looked brand new.

**_Damn, if you didn't want me back_ **   
**_Why'd you have to act like that?_**   
**_It's confusing to the core_**   
**_'Cause I know you want it_**   
**_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_**   
**_Something substantial with me_**   
**_Then why do you give me more?_**   
**_Babe I know you want it._**

Clarice spun around, her hair fanning out around her as she moved then she went back to making her bed. It always takes a long time for her to make her bed because she ends up dancing while doing it. 

**_Say that you want me every day_ **   
**_That you want me every way_**   
**_That you need me_**   
**_Got me trippin' super psycho love_**   
**_Aim, pull the trigger_**   
**_Feel the pain getting bigger_**   
**_Go insane from the bitter feeling_**   
**_Trippin' super psycho love._**

She loved this song very much, it was fun to dance to but it reminded her of someone...who did it remind her of though? Clarice shrugged her shoulders, she won't let it bother her then at least not until after she was done.

**_Pull me off to darkened corners_ **   
**_Where all other eyes avoid us_**   
**_Tell me how I mesmerize you_**   
**_I love you and despise you_**   
**_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_**   
**_Bedroom eyes to those before me_**   
**_How am I supposed to handle_**   
**_Lit the fuse and missed the candle._**

Clarice grabbed one of her pillows and fluffed up a pillow before she placed the pillow down then she grabbed the other one, her hips swaying to the beat as she placed her pillows in a nice order on her bed.

**_Damn, if you wanna let me go_ **   
**_Baby please just let me know_**   
**_You're not gonna get away with leading me on._**

She started to sing along, she was a decent enough singer but she didn't like singing in front of people. Her friends would try to get her to sing though but she always faked a sore throat or something.

**_Say that you want me every day_ **   
**_That you want me every way_**   
**_That you need me_**   
**_Got me trippin' super psycho love_**   
**_Aim, pull the trigger_**   
**_Feel the pain getting bigger_**   
**_Go insane from the bitter feeling_**   
**_Trippin' super psycho love._**

Unbeknownst to her, her front door opened and Hannibal poked his head in. He could hear music playing, he knew Clarice wouldn't leave anything on nor would she leave the front door unlocked if she left the apartment. The Doctor followed the music and stopped when he saw a very interesting sight: FBI Trainee Clarice Starling dancing in nothing but a tank top and panties.

He wanted to say something but decided against it, after all when would he get to see such a sight again? So he settled in to watch her dance.

**_Say you want me_ **   
**_Say you need me_**   
**_Tear my heart out slow_**   
**_And bleed me._**

"You're a good dancer, Ms. Starling."

Clarice gasped in surprised and immediately turned off her Ipod before she turned to face the man whose voice sent shivers down her spine every time she saw him.

"Doctor Lecter! When did you get here?!" Clarice squeaked out.

"Not that long ago, Ms. Starling but I was wondering if you were going to go to the crime scene like that?" he motioned to her outfit.

Clarice looked down and blushed heavily before she said, "Uh, no...wait in the living room while I go take a fast shower and get dressed very quickly!" Without even waiting for a response from him, she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Now she knew who the song reminded her and it was the good doctor! 

Hannibal heard the shower get turned on as he walked into the living room with a smile on his face, he sat on the couch to wait for the FBI trainee. He would keep what he saw to himself, no one else needed to know what he had seen today.

 


End file.
